


Ghost Hunters

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Cryptkids Keith and Pidge, Fictober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Normal!AU, established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Pidge need a cameraman for their ghost hunt on Friday, but ghost hunting isn't for everyone...





	Ghost Hunters

       Keith hunched over the notebook he was brainstorming video ideas in. "What about an alien cover-up conspiracy, are there any of those floating around in the news lately?"

       Pidge shook her head. "I'm working on one right now, we can't use the same thing two weeks in a row. Got anything else?"

       "No, I'm blank. Look, I'm lucky to have gotten through my last class, it's a good thing Professor Thace cancelled class this afternoon, I am literally running on caffeine and spite right now." Keith held his head in his hands.

       "Wait, I've got it! A ghost hunt! We haven't had a ghost hunt for like three or four months, and-" Pidge opened a new tab on her laptop and pulled up last week's video-"look, the top five comments are all telling us we should do another hunt. It's perfect!"

       Keith nodded slowly, already thinking logistics. "We'd have to film Friday after classes since you've got that robotics thing tomorrow, but if we edited a little bit into the night on Friday once we finished filming I think we could get it up by two or three in the afternoon, don't you think?" Keith already had his phone out and was texting Shiro to see if he would come film for them.

       Pidge bounced excitedly. "Oh, definitely! Oh, man, I didn't realize how badly I wanted to go on a ghost hunt until just now, this is going to be so great!"

       Keith, staring down at his phone and put up a hand to forestall her. "Hang on... Crap."

       "I don't like the sound of that. What's up?" Pidge asked warily.

       Keith sighed. "Shiro is busy on Friday, he can't film for us. Postpone and come up with something else? Or find someone else to film for us, but..."

       Pidge hesitated. "It's already Wednesday, and considering the sheer amount of caffeine we're constantly consuming and the complete lack of sleep... I don't think we're going to come up with anything better." Then her face broke out in a wide smirk. "Keith, we're overlooking the obvious here."

       Keith frowned for a second, and then eyes widened. "No... no, no, no. You'll freak him out!"

       "Keith, we don't have a choice, what else are we going to do, we have to have a video for Saturday and we only know like ten people between the two of us. You know he'll do it, I don't know why you're panicking over this."

       Keith rubbed his head. "Pidge, of course he'll do it, he's a sweetheart. The problem is that you'll throw him into an existential crisis if we take him on a ghost hunt!"

       Pidge rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Never know unless you try. Let's go meet up for our study session, come on!" She jumped up, grabbed her laptop, and broke into a dead sprint. Keith frantically threw his stuff into his backpack and raced after her.

       "Wha- PIDGE!"

       Luckily, Keith caught up with Pidge before they got to the library. Panting, they sat down at their usual table and Keith pulled Pidge into a headlock.

       "You little gremlin-"

       "Hey guys!"

       Keith broke into a smile and let go of Pidge to wrap his boyfriend in a hug. Lance laughed and hugged him back tightly, pulling away slightly to kiss his cheek.

       "Lance, hey." Keith said quietly, pressing their foreheads together.

       Lance grinned. "What a greeting- what's the occasion?"

       Pidge smiled evilly. "Lance, what are you doing on Friday after classes?"

       Lance raised an eyebrow. "That's not suspicious at all, now is it. What are you plotting, Pigeon?"

       Pidge put her hand on her chest in mock offense. "Why do you automatically assume I'm plotting something?"

       Lance flicked Pidge on the forehead and sat down with Keith at the table. "Because nine times out of ten-"

       "Ten out of ten." Keith coughed. Lance grinned.

       "Okay, ten times out of ten, you are. So, what are you planning?"

       Pidge sighed. "Keith and I need someone to film a ghost hunt for us on Friday. You in?"

       Keith groaned and hid his face in Lance's neck. "I told Pidge not to ask you, you don't have to." Lance ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

       "Hey, I  _am_ a film minor, cinematography is kind of my thing. Of course I could come film for you guys." Lance said nonchalantly. Keith sat up and put both hands on his shoulders. 

       "Lance..."

       Lance waved dismissively. "Look, what could go wrong? It's just a ghost hunt, right?"

       Keith and Pidge looked at each other. Keith sighed. "Yeah. What could go wrong?" He leaned his head back on Lance's shoulder. "Don't get mad at me when you get an existential crisis from finding out ghosts are real, that's all."  


       Lance paled. "You know, my older brother is pretty handy with a video camera..."

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
